020614doirmeow
CSO: Meouet CTC: Yės? CSO: You awaken to a great shape suddenly falling into your Recuperacoon on Libby's tower. A human male you have yet to meet is floating with you in the Sopor. CGA: Doir quickly sets himself upright, attempting to get out. "aaagh what is going on is this sopor wtf" CTC: Mėọuėṭ's fạcė cọnṭọṙṭs ḃėfọṙė shė shṙịėks, ḍṙạwịng hėṙ clėạvėṙ ạnḍ hịṭṭịng ịṭ ọvėṙ ṭhė hėạḍ wịṭh ṭhė ḃlunṭ hạnḍlė. CGA: Doir holds his breath as he falls into the sopor face first. He puts his hands on the back of his head, cowering in fear and confusion and pain. CTC: "OUT! NOW!" She points to the door emphatically. CGA: Doir flops out immedietly, making his way out the door as fast as he can. CGA: "um, sorry! i think ryspor portal'd to the wrong place!" CTC: "Very mature of him!" she shouts after the hornless thing. CGA: Stumbling into the hallway, Doir closes the door behind him and sits in the hallway. CGA: He pulls out his phone and attempts to contact Libby. "hey um, i dont know where i am, i think im in your tower but not in my room" CTC: She seethes a bit and sets about searching her slime for weird creature sheddings. Disgusting. CGA: "just had the weirdest experience in the matrix and honestly i think id like to be locked in my room again" CTC: Meouet grumps and refuses to sleep in that slime. It's been contaminated. CGA: Doir wonders who the hell that was back there. Knocking on the door, he says, "um, excuse me, who are you? im very sorry about whatever mess i caused" CTC: She approaches the door, "Why would you not introduce yourself first?" CGA: "oh, sorry. i am doir mavico, secret identity of dina the chosen arbitrix, the magical girl of justice! i just had an adventure in the matrix!" CTC: "... Not terribly secret... " she opens the door. "Do you seriously think you're from one of those Troll Animes? Or. wait. Are there Human Animes?" she looks a bit confused as she asks the question. CGA: "well yeah i mean theres no point to keeping it a secret. its some weird game thing i discovered." CTC: "Then you don't need to call it a secret identity" CGA: "but its more fun that way, and anyway, you didnt know me, did you? heheheh" CTC: "I suppose..." she uncaptchalogues a towel and offers it to the drippy human. CGA: "thanks." Doir cleans himself off quickly, his hair becoming an absolute mess in the process. "so uh, who're you? another resident of libbys tower? or another player?" CTC: "Both. Soon to just be the latter" CGA: "so, does anyone else know you? or are you a secret- whoops, i guess i shouldnt know you, then" CTC: "Others know. Ones that won't put me in danger. And you?" CGA: "well, im not really dangerous on purpose, just extreeeemely stupid, and i usually get into tons of trouble for it." Doir pauses for a second, mourning the loss of his ascii tron bike. "like just now, i think i was literally in the code of the universe, i could have seriously screwed something up with all of my dancing on code..." CTC: Meouet stares at Doir, straight-faced. CGA: "anyway thats how i got here, but who are you?" CTC: "Meouet. I've been here the whole time." CGA: "nice to meet you, meouet." Doir extends a hand, for polite shaking. CTC: "Err... Maybe another time..." Meouet declines the handshake. CGA: Doir awkwardly shoves his hand into a pocket. "hahah, okay well, ill just go back to my room now, bye" CTC: "... You had ought to pack your things. Farewell." CGA: "hah well thats ominous, see ya" Doir shuffles over to his room, and enters, closing the door behind him.